


you're the one i want...

by thorshield



Series: of song aus, romantic cliches and taylor swift [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, No beta reading it's all raw, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is scared of love, Thor is just adorable, Too sweet for their own health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorshield/pseuds/thorshield
Summary: On how Thor and Steve fall in love and everything that leads to the big moment...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: of song aus, romantic cliches and taylor swift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483331
Kudos: 34





	you're the one i want...

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed so please forgive me any typo/error and enjoy!!

The first time Steve met Thor it was at a bar with all his friends, drinking and having fun. All Steve could really do was look at him not really knowing if he should approach him, Thor on the other hand couldn't seem to get his eyes off Steve either, smirking and winking at Steve who clearly flustered rolled his eyes at him. 

"That big blond beefy guy has been staring at you since he noticed you here, do something." Natasha, who he went out with for drinks told him. He didn't know what to do because the last time he was romantically involved with anyone it was because he somewhat got to be friends with them first. 

Now there was this handsome man looking at him like he was some prize to win or a piece of meat. 

"Look, I know you're not the type for one night stands but, you know, with a man who looks like that if you're not going to I will."

Before words could come out of Steve's mouth the blond guy approached him Natasha excused herself, winking at Steve who was flustered by the sudden appearance of the man. 

"Hey, I would like to buy you a drink." He said straightforward with a smirk as he leaned closer to Steve, whose face was burning. 

"I accept drinks from people who are not drunk and not just interested in getting me for one night only." Steve said giving the man cold shoulders, sassing him and not even looking at him anymore.

Thor smirked at his attitude taking it as a challenge he had to win, and he was a very competitive man. 

"Who said I wanted you just for tonight? A man like you deserves more than just a one night stand." Thor said. 

Steve quirked his eyebrows and laughed at him; he had a sense of humor too maybe he wasn't so bad after all. 

"You're funny, I'll give you that but you don't even know me." 

"I really want to know you, but I don't want to harass you so here's my number, the choice is up to you." 

Thor fished a pen and a little piece of paper wrote his number on it and gave it to Steve. 

"Do you always walk around with a pen in your pocket?" He chuckled as he saw the pen.

"You never know when you're gonna take a cute blondie on a date." he said with a smug grin on his face and looking at Steve, who was blushing furiously, before handling him the piece of paper where his name and number where written. 

'So his name is Thor. He's funny and polite that definitely works in his favor.' Steve thought to himself poking the inside of his cheeks with his tongue.

"Fine, we'll see, Thor." He said teasingly and standing up from where he was sitting to meet Natasha who was probably out or waiting in the car. Before he could walk out though he felt an hand wrap lightly around his wrist and it was Thor standing there in all his height. 

"I didn't quite get your name back there." He said. 

"It's Steve, Steve Rogers." He replied.

He didn't fight back the grin that appeared in his face when Thor stopped him. 

*** 

A couple weeks passed and no matter what Steve couldn't find the courage to call or even text Thor, not like he didn't want to he just didn't know how to approach him or if it was worth giving it a try. He did find his social media accounts he spent time scrolling through his pictures and post and discovered that the night they met he was celebrating his birthday. 

"You're still stalking Thor? Just ask him on a date already!" Bucky, his best friend said. 

He told him everything and this was no exception, Bucky already told him that he should've asked him out on a date and Steve kept avoiding it or change the subject. 

"I don't know yet, okay?" Steve replied sighing.   
"Give me your phone." His best friend said. He was hesitant on doing so, cause who knew what he was going to do with it. The only thing Steve could hear was Bucky tapping on his phone sticking his tongue out like a kid too busy working on an activity of his interest. 

"Done, and done." His best friend said giving back the phone, Steve raised his eyebrow still confused on what he did. 

"What'd you do Buck?" Steve asked. 

"I asked Thor out on a date with you." He said so nonchalantly. Bucky would've paid any price for anyone else to see the horror on Steve's face after what he just told him.

"You did what?! Are you crazy?" Steve said pushing Bucky off, who was laughing his ass off as his best friend was all agitated.

"Better than anything you've done in these two weeks, which is nothing." The brunette said sitting properly on the couch.

"Oh look he replied." He continued as he looked at the phone and saw the other man's message on the top screen.

'I thought you'd never ask, I was starting to lose hope :)' the text received from Thor said.

"I hate you." Steve said finally having the courage to look at his phone.

"No you don't, you'll be thanking me one day. You want this just as much as you're denying it." Bucky said winking at his best friend who became red by now.

***

After that day Steve kept in contact with Thor almost everyday, and found him a very pleasing company, they even talked on the phone several times. Thor insisted on planning the date, he took Steve best interest at heart so when he said he wanted to get seafood in one of their late night calls, he quickly knew where to take him. 

Steve was surprised Thor remembered him craving seafood and he blushed at the thought.

When they finally finally set a date to have dinner together Steve had spent the day panicking. 

"Guys I don't think I want to go anymore, I mean he'll understand he always does that's what I like about him." Steve said dropping the outfit he has been holding on the bed and throwing himself on it. 

"Come on Steve you're just paranoid, from what you've told us he's a great guy. I don't think he's gonna care about you're wearing." Sam said patting Steve's shoulder. 

"Exactly! He'd most likely want you without it." James said as Sam and Sharon burst into laughter. 

"You think he just wants to have sex with me?" Steve asked now even more terrified as he raised his head up looking at all of them with preoccupied eyes. 

"Steve you've been talking for a month now, if he wanted sex he definitely wouldn't wait this long; there's plenty of fishes in the sea." 

"I guess you're right, but what if he tries anything he's not supposed to?" Steve asked again.

"Then you get to us and we kick his ass." Sam said. 

After a lot of mental preparation and several outfit changes later he finally met up with Thor who was already at the restaurant waiting for him, and in that moment Steve thought that he managed to look even more beautiful than the last time he saw him. 

Thor raised his eyes from the menu and looked at him with his big bright blue eyes looking at him thoroughly, making Steve blush like a mad man, and a smile forming on his lips. 

"Hey." Steve managed to get out of he sat in front of Thor. 

"Hey." Thor replied still smiling. "You look amazing." The man said eyes still fixed on Steve meaning every word that left his mouth. 

Steve's cheek were tinted pink in no time but a smile appeared on his face. "It's a simple button up shirt and some suit pants nothing too fancy." 

"And yet you look gorgeous in it." Thor said. 

"You don't look bad yourself." Steve said complimenting Thor, who smirked and relaxed back on his chair. 

"I know that." Thor said. 

"Cocky aren't we?" Steve raising a brow teasing the man seating in front of him. 

"I mean, I wouldn't come here looking looking boring knowing I'm on a date with someone as special as you." Thor the grin still on his face making Steve laugh. 

"You're really something." Steve said between laughs. 

They spent the night laughing and conversing over the delicious meal, uncaring of the time that passed as they dwelled in each other's presence. 

Being with Thor was more easier than he thought he didn't have to worry about anything, being with him made him feel safe.

***

"Steven do you think it's a good idea?" Thor asked as he was sneaking with Steve from the back door of Stark's mansion. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, plus everyone else is either drunk or asleep." Steve said grinning. 

Thor could never say no to Steve especially when he looked like that, cheeks all red from the alcohol he consumed earlier, with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair all messy. 

Thor definitely couldn't deny him anything. 

"Is this you talking or the alcohol?" Thor asked wrapping his hands around Steve's waist. 

Steve laughed put his hands on Thor's firm chest. "Could it be both?" He answered. 

Maybe it was just the alcohol speaking or maybe not but he felt like doing it for the rush and adrenaline of letting go and doing something stupid once in a while. 

Steve pushed Thor away as he undressed himself and jumped into the ice cold pool. 

Thor followed right after not thinking about it too much either, he got undressed and jumped. 

Moments after emerging from the water he saw his boyfriend, his pink lips pushed up in a small smile, nose and cheeks tinted bright pink. 

"Norns above the things I do for you, my love." Thor said before Steve kissed him, passionately, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and pushing himself so close there was no space between them. 

"I love you." Steve said after separating himself from his boyfriend and peeking at Thor through his lashes. 

"That's the first time you've said it." Thor said surprised. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Steve said

"Don't be sorry love, I love you too and I'm glad I'm starting brand new year with the one I love." Thor said kissing Steve's forehead. 

"I'm really lucky to have you." Steve said smiling face buried in Thor's chest as they remained there in that cold pool on the first of a new year, close to one another professing their love for each other. 

Thor splashed water on Steve, swimming away as fast as possible before Steve could catch him and drown him. 

In far distance looking at them through the glass door was Tony standing there with a drink in his hands and Natasha approaching him. 

"Are they really skinny dipping?" Natasha asked in a sleepy voice standing next to Tony. 

"Yeah and I think they managed to look even more disgustingly in love, never thought that was possible." Tony said sipping from the drink. 

"Let them be Tony. Come on now, drop the drink and get to sleep." She said taking the drink from his hands. 

"Nat come on, you're no fun!"

***

"Are they still fighting?" Loki asked standing next to Bucky, who was done dropping the boxes in the new house.

"Yeah, well Steve slept at Nat's yesterday and he wouldn't talk about it. What about Thor?" 

"He looks miserable, yesterday he called and said he fought with Steve, about exes and Steven accused him of still having feelings for Jane." Loki said with a sigh rolling his eyes. 

"Does he?" Bucky asked.

"He doesn't but you know Thor, he's affectionate with everyone. It's not like they ended things on bad terms, it was mutual." Loki said

"I'll go talk to Steve then." 

Bucky made his way upstairs where Steve was helping Sam put the boxes in a room.

"Sammy sweetheart can I steal Steve here for a second?" Bucky asked his boyfriend. 

"Sure." Sam said. Steve looked worried as he followed his best friend out of the room. 

"You know I could make a painting of you and Sam as my housewarming gift." Steve said trying his best to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah, that sounds great. So are you gonna tell me about why you and Thor are fighting?" Bucky asked going straight to the point, there was no reason to beat around the bush and his best friend knew it as well. 

"Of course you'd bring this up, I'm not going to talk about it okay? I'm fine." Steve said walking away from him. 

"No you're not and he isn't either. You're all sad and angry, don't think I didn't hear you cussing the bookcase you and Sam were putting up." his best friend said following right behind. 

Steve stopped on his tracks and sighed, he knew if there was anyone he couldn't keep anything from that was Buck; but that wasn't the reason he didn't want to talk about it. 

He was ashamed to admit that the arguement was born out of his own paranoia and jealousy, that there was nothing that hinted at Thor wanting to get back with Jane and leave him.

"I'm ashamed to say I was so jealous when he told me about what they had and I felt so insecure because they're still friends, you know? I don't want to lose him it's scary to think about a future where he's dumping me for her." He said admitting out loud what he didn't want anyone else to know. 

"I understand how it feels but you can't let that come between you, and he's not going anywhere I can assure you that he's in love with you, he would spend the rest of his life with you." Bucky said reassuring his friend and squeezing his shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked. 

Mostly struck by the fact that Bucky specifically said "he would spend the rest of his life with him" and he had never thought about what the future would like with him as someone more than a boyfriend and the thought of them married in a bigger house with kids eventually made him blush and smile.

"I know that for sure." Bucky said smiling. 

Some minutes later Bucky was off back in the house and he asked him to call Thor outside. 

"Hey." Steve said as he saw his boyfriend walking towards him.

"Hey." Thor replied shyly waving at him. 

Steve could see in his eyes the hurt he cause the one person he loved the most and it was heart wrenching to know he caused all of it. 

" I owe you an apology for how I acted. I shouldn't have left and definitely shouldn't have accused you of having feelings for Jane." He said trying his best to put into words the mistake he had made. 

"I know you guys are still friends and it's okay, I jus- I was afraid of losing you." He continued as his eyes were welling up with tears.

"Hey hey don't cry now. It's okay, you're never gonna lose me, in case you haven't noticed I'm whipped and also I love you." Thor said pulling him quickly into a hug. 

He loved Steve with all of him and while accusing him of having feelings for Jane hurt, it hurt more to see Steve leaving through their apartment door. They just needed to work through this together, as they always did as a couple.

"I love you too, and I promise not to ever walk out on you like that ever again." He said with his arms tight around Thor's middle. 

"I won't let you." Thor said chuckling and pressing a kiss on Steven's forehead. 

*** 

It was Steve's surprise birthday party and all he could think about was how all his friends where there but not his boyfriend. 

He's been dating Thor for what was almost three years and he knew Thor was never late, if he did he had a reason for doing so. 

Two hours later and there was till no trace of Thor, he wasn't answering his text and his calls were going straight to voicemail. 

Steve started to get worried, 'cause that was very unusual of him. 

"Buck, I'm starting to get worried. Where's Thor?" Steve asked pulling his best friend aside and question him.

"Has he ever been late to anything?" James asked raising his brow daring Steve to prove him wrong.

"Not really..." Steve replied getting lost in his thoughts trying to remember if his boyfriend has ever been late to anything. 

"So what are you worrying about?" 

"I don't know bu-" 

"Well there he is!" Bucky said loudly making Steve spin around as fast as he could just to see his boyfriend. 

And right through the door was Thor standing, with his hair perfectly styles, a smile on his lips and dressed in a blue suit and white shirt that brought out the bright cerulean color of his eyes, and there pressed against his chest was a golden retriever puppy. 

"Oh my god Thor." Steve said not thinking any longer running towards Thor and closing any space between them with a kiss trying not to press against the puppy in the middle of them.

"I missed you." Steve said cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands.

"Me too." 

"Aw and who is this little guy here?" Steve said petting the little animal with curious eyes.

"Well I was running late because of him." Thor said pressing a kiss on the puppy's head. 

"How so?" Steve asked. 

"Well I remember when we were talking about how you've always wanted a dog and how you loved golden retrievers but couldn't; well now nothing's really stopping us." 

"So he's going to be like our child?" Steve asked taking the puppy from Thor and cooing at how cute the animal was. 

"If you want to." 

"Of course I do love." 

"Oh and about family and all that." Thor said getting on one knee and Steve was confused at first not knowing where Thor was going with all this till it hit him and he realize that he was getting proposed to.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you're not an easy man but that's what makes me love you. Your selflessness, and your constant want to help others and care for them is something so unique about you." 

"I may not be the perfect boyfriend or maybe I am it's up to you to decide." ... "But you make me a better man and you would make me the ha-" 

Steve really wanted to let Thor finished but the happiness he was feeling right now was too much for him to be patient enough to let Thor finish. 

He knew his answer, he know he wanted to spend forever with the man he loved. Everything that they've been through had led them to where they are now. 

"Yes!" He said, like reading his mind Nat took the little puppy from him

"Yes?" 

"You heard him Thor he said yes!" Tony said making everyone burst into laughter, and Thor slipped the tiny silver band with tiny diamonds in it in his finger.

"I don't need to hear all that to say accept. Thor I've loved ever since you flirted with me in that pub, the night you remembered my seafood cravings and took me to dinner later that week, the night we skinny dipped in Tony's pool that New Year or when we fought." Steve said naming some of the events that some events that shaped their relationship and led to today. 

"There's no other person I'd spend my life with but you, I'd marry you even with paper rings but this one with diamonds can do." He continued.

Thor laughed and kissed his boyfriend, better yet his now fiancé.


End file.
